


Late night talks

by NatRomanov



Series: Journey towards happiness [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging..., M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, secret agents, soft vanderwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: Who knew. Maybe, in another life, had you met under different circumstances, that situation would've been a regular occurrence in your lives and you would actually date. But those were only wishful "what if" thoughts...
Relationships: Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Original Character(s), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Original Character(s), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Series: Journey towards happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Late night talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a side story to "A long road", but you don't need to have necessarily read that, to understand what's going on here ^-^  
> The only thing you really need to know is that reader is not MC, and they met at the Agency

"Say... What keeps you up at night?"   
"The past couple days it's been you and your nightly calls."   
A glance at the clock told Vanderwood that it was about 1:30 in the morning. With his phone pressed to his ear, he decided to grab himself a can of beer, knowing full well that he would probably stay awake a while longer.  
"I'm being serious here!", you chuckled and the sound made the corners of his lips twitch ever so slightly. "So? You gonna tell me or not?" 

What did keep him awake at night? That was actually a really good question. If he was being honest, the thing that has been mostly on his mind for a couple weeks now, was you.   
Even if he got to know you a lot better since you two first worked together, you were still some sort of mystery to him.   
Every other agent he knew (aside from 707, but he was a very special case), was usually more of a loner, not even letting themselves get somewhat close to their assigned partners.   
And then there was you. Bright, trying to still enjoy life as best as possible, helpful and caring. How did someone like you end up with such a filthy job? And how did everything you've probably been through not dull your light? How was it possible that you also managed to easily worm your way into his life and slowly but surely into his heart as well?  
But all those were things he definitely couldn't and wouldn't tell you. 

"Vandy? Are you still with me?"   
Your voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he sank down on his couch, while popping the can open.   
"If you want, I can go first."   
There you went again, being ever so sweet and considerate. You always seemed to know when he was struggling with his own thoughts and feelings, even over the phone.  
So he just hummed in affirmation. 

For a moment he heard rustling on the other side, which usually meant that you slid back under your covers.  
"Mhm, let's see... Well, when we haven't seen each other, I wonder how you are doing. But then I can just text you, so there's that."   
He could practically hear the smirk in your voice. But it was true. You did write him on every day you two didn't get to see each other at work. And those texts more often than not led to calls, which would last late into the night, just like they did that day. 

"It's a lot of different stuff, really. Sometimes I'm just thinking about things like what I should get for dinner, the next days. Or I'll go through plans for a mission again to make sure I won't forget anything important. Other nights, though..." You drifted off and for a while there was silence.  
Vanderwood didn't dare break it and risk pulling you out of your thoughts. He knew that when you were ready, you would speak up again. And he'd wait for as long as you needed until then.

With a sigh, there was more rustling and your voice was a bit muffled. From all your movie nights together, he knew that you had a habit of pulling blankets up to your chin, when you were seeking some sort of comfort. So he assumed that's why you sounded like that.   
"There are a lot of "what if?" questions. And nighttime is for contemplation, right? I just-" A humorless laugh, one that always made the brunette's chest tighten a little, giving him the urge to try and comfort you somehow. But he's not exactly the best with words and you're not at the same place, which meant he couldn't even give you an awkward hug. So for now all he could offer was to listen. 

"I know, I probably shouldn't be thinking about things like that, but let's be honest. We all probably still do it all the time. Just... Thinking about what life could be like. What you could do, if you wouldn't be someone living in the shadows. Someone who's not really allowed to _live_ , only _survive_. From one mission to the next. And then you still have to be careful about your surroundings, because there could always be someone out to kill you." 

The sad thing about it all was, you were right. As an agent, you weren't really living. Just surviving from day to day. You were putting your lives at risk for what, exactly? A boss that told you, you were the good ones and the others were the bad guys. But honestly, in that field no one was really good. Everyone had blood on their hands in one way or another.  
And you could never let yourself get close to others, without risking their and your own safety. In conclusion: It sucked.   
But when you are in a bad place, a job like that seems promising. Maybe even exciting. Though in reality it's just a lonely shithole. 

Vanderwood ran a hand through his hair, as he made his way over to the window, where his cigarettes and an ashtray were sitting. Just then did he realize that since you regularly came over, and kind of scolded him for smoking inside, he actually made an effort to remember to at least smoke at the open window. The thought made him crack a small smile. You really were peculiar with how effortlessly you made him change some of his bad habits...   
The flame of the lighter illuminated his features shortly, as he lit a cigarette and took a drag of it, watching as the grey smoke drifted into the air.

"Trust me, we've all been there. More than once", he finally said and he could hear you letting out a sigh. "Want to tell me about your visions for a normal future?"   
He was kind of relieved to hear you actually chuckle, not a forced or sad one. But the usual amused one when you thought something he said was silly.   
"I can't promise that it'll be super exciting, though", you warned him. "Mhm... Living somewhere quiet would be nice, I guess. Maybe even in the countryside. This has to be a secret between you and me, but I am an absolute sucker for cottages. They're so cozy and cute. I'm sure the second you step into a house like that, you immediately feel at home."   
"I'm not surprised. After all, you forced me to watch pretty much every Jane Austen movie out there", he teased.  
"Hey! Those are all amazing, so don't even try to pretend you didn't like them!", you countered and this time you were full on laughing, causing Vanderwood to chuckle as well. 

"What else would you do in a normal life?"

"Go on dates, probably. The last time I went on one was when I was... 16, I think? And I really miss it. Going dancing, to a restaurant. Uh! Museum dates. Always wanted to go on one of those... Told you, it's really nothing too exciting."   
You sounded nearly a bit... embarrassed? He couldn't really understand why, though.   
"Hey, we've both had enough action for at least 2 lifetimes, by now. I'm sure. So there's absolutely nothing wrong about dreaming of a quiet life instead."   
"Mhm... It just sucks, you know? Not only feeling, but actually being lonely all the time. No friends, no family, no partner..." 

Damn, why did you have to stir up all those emotions that he'd managed to bury deep down for years? And how did you do it so easily as well? And at that point he was already debating whether or not he should just head over to your place.   
_Ah, fuck it..._ , he eventually thought and changed into a different shirt and a pair of jeans, before he slipped into his shoes and threw on his coat.   
He was really too far gone with you, already... It was a dangerous game, but if he could do something to try and comfort you at least a bit, he would. 

"What about you, Vandy? Where would you like to live?"   
In that moment, he was quite thankful that the streets were nearly empty, so maybe you wouldn't catch up to where he was heading.  
"I'd probably move back into my hometown", he muttered, always keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. Better safe than sorry...   
"Do you still have family there?"   
"Nope, not anymore. But I guess it would be nice, because it's something familiar? Not that it's ever gonna happen in the first place." 

For a while you both kept quiet and by that time, Vanderwood had already reached your apartment complex and was then making his way upstairs. It would be a lie to say that he didn't feel stupid. Maybe he should've actually asked if you wanted company in the first place. Though now that he was already there, he wouldn't back out. Letting out a quiet huff, he finally knocked.   
And he didn't miss the confused noise you made, when you heard it, listening as you made your way towards the door.   
"Hold on, someone just-", you cut yourself off, probably checking the peephole and seeing him, because a couple seconds later, you already opened the door.

Now there you were, both still holding your phones to your ears and not saying anything for a short moment, as you just looked at each other.   
"Vanderwood?"  
"I, uh... thought you might need some company", he eventually got out and hung up, before he pushed his phone into his pocket.   
Usually, the agent was prepared for all sorts of situations. What he hadn't expected though, was how you wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him tightly, with your face buried on his chest.   
Shortly he was stunned, but then rested one hand on the small of your back, while the other one cupped the back of your head.   
Seemed like he hadn't misinterpreted anything.

"Can you read my mind? But you really didn't have to come. I feel bad now..."   
"Don't. It's not like you forced me."   
Since you didn't make any move to let go of him, he took it upon himself and simply lifted you up, to be able to carry you into your apartment. Because he sure as hell wouldn't want to spend the rest of the night in the hallway. And apparently you found the situation at least amusing, with the way you giggled. 

Once the door was closed behind him, he toed his shoes off, still carrying you.  
Mainly because by then you had decided to wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. If it would've been anyone else, he would've pushed that person off immediately. But there was something strangely endearing about you clinging to him like that. It was even managing to make his heart skip.   
Still he faked an exasperated sigh, for good measure, as he continued to carry you into your bedroom.

"If you want, we can talk a bit more. And when you wanna sleep, I'll just go and crash on the-"  
"When you say that you'll crash on the couch, I'll hit you. You're too tall to sleep comfortably on there and the bed is big enough for both of us."  
Finally you pulled far enough away to fix him with a glare. But the close proximity of your faces made his cheeks flush ever so slightly.   
"So stubborn...", he grumbled under his breath, though it was too easy to give in to you, so he simply flopped down on the bed, with you ending up on top of him. 

But seeing you so content actually made him feel a bit fuzzy, he couldn't even complain. Not that he actually wanted to.   
Having you close was soothing for him as well. When had it begun? He had absolutely no idea. But he did know that even if he shouldn't feel like that, there was that small, selfish part inside of him, that would greedily take every opportunity to be that close to you. If only for a little while.   
And while you made yourself more comfortable, with your head resting on his chest, he began to play absentmindedly with your hair, gently running his fingers through it. 

"You know...", your quiet voice broke the comfortable silence, at some point. "Maybe we should just run away together. Get new identities and start over in a different country." Even if there was a teasing lilt in your voice, you both knew that you were still, at least to an extend, serious about it.   
"Wouldn't you like that, mh?", he decided to tease back, instead of dwelling on something that he could probably never have.  
"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it! No, but honestly. I think you're the only one I'd do that with." "Well, in that case I'm flattered." 

As soon as he felt you relax further into him, with your face buried on his neck, he pulled the blanket over you.   
Slowly but surely, his thoughts began to wander.   
Was that what it would be like, if he'd be able to spend a more normal life with you? Would you always fall asleep all cuddled up? Or seek comfort in his arms?   
It was definitely a nice feeling. He would allow himself one night to actually bask in the feeling of being close to someone, being close to _you_. Actually being able to show some kind of affection and be there when you needed him. 

Who knew. Maybe, in another life, had you met under different circumstances, that situation would've been a regular occurrence in your lives and you would actually date. But those were only wishful "what if" thoughts... 


End file.
